


In a Place of Darkness

by PontiusHermes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Capture, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Darkness, Friendship, Gen, Imprisonment, Malfoy Manor, Singing, Sweet, non-romantic, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Ollivander and Luna while imprisoned at Malfoy Manor.





	

There were noises above, a hum of talk and laughter. Ollivander listened, puzzled, to what sounded like singing, and then realised that Luna, curled up in a corner, was humming along.

'What?' she asked, in response to his look. 'It's Christmas. 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs.' Of course, everyone knows it wasn't originally a carol; it was part of a rebellion in 1829, used to incite protests against the government, who were all very corrupt and actually part of the cult of the Witch of Endor…'

He let the sound of her speech wash over him, too tired to try to understand the meaning, grateful for the sound of a frank, light voice in a place of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Pontius


End file.
